


Ein and Kayce

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Aphmau- Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Ein (Aaron x Aphmau) and Kayce (Travlyn) rebirth AUWill do another one with the other wolf siblings, an AU, but here's this short thin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Ein/Kayce
Kudos: 2





	Ein and Kayce

The two toddlers stared at each other for the longest time, then Kayce started crying... They didn't understand why, but Katelyn hushed her son after picking up the light blue haired boy. He stopped crying and sniffled, then snuggled into his mom and looked to Ein. The four year old whimpered, ears and tail moving, and reached up towards the two year old and mom. Travis smiled a bit, then stood by with Aaron as Aphmau picked up her cute black haired son. Her gray eyed son, courtesy of her amber eyes lightening up the dark gray of Aaron, looked to her. She took his hand and opened it, waving it at Kayce. She cooed "Hello," in a cutesy voice to the light blue haired child as well. He blinked and looked at them, looking for awhile before suddenly bursting into giggles. She smiled sweetly, as she said "See, there you two go, now you're friends with each other."

-skip to first day of school for Kayce-

The light blue haired six year old was clinging to his mom's leg, crying his eyes out. They were at the elementary school, for him to start his first day of school, but he didn't want to go. He'd been fine back in preschool, but...he didn't seem happy about this. Katelyn hummed gently to him, then looked and saw Aphmau with Ein, who was in his first day of second grade, at eight years old. He ran up and grabbed Kayce's hand, ears and tail moving. Kayce let himself be led to the school, the moms following because there were two kindergartens. There were also two first grades, two second grades, two third grades, two fourth and fifth grades. There was a lunch room, art room, music room, and gym as well. They went to the specific room they needed to go to. Kayce was shy of the teacher, but Ein patted him before having to go off with his mom to find his own classroom.

-skip to sixth grade for Kayce-

The light blue haired boy hummed and waved to his mom, then ran up to the middle school. There were different home-rooms for each grade, of course, but even the grades themselves were split up. For example, one boy might be in Ms. Donner's class for home-room, but another might be in Mr. Kall's. Anyhow, he saw Ein at the doors, the ears twitching once. Ein's tail wagged when he saw his friend, and potential crush. Kayce felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the smile on the fourteen year old's face... He focused on the blue streak dyed into the black hair, then shook his head a couple times. He smiled right back at the kind werewolf boy, and the twelve year old went into the school with him.

-skip to first day of high school-

The fifteen year old hummed and smiled as he got out of the car with Ein, having come to school with him. He let the seventeen year old take his hand, and they went into the school. There were other werewolves here, of course, as well as humans, Meifwa, witches, and that was really it. He smiled as Ein took him to get his schedule, and they hurried to the first class. Then Ein had to leave him at the door, of course, and go to his own class. The classes for ninth grade were brought to the theater for their orientation, then sent back to class.

-and skip to college, where sexual stuff happens but I'm...skipping it so I don't have to mark this. Also just not in the mood to write out something sexual, but I'll post a beginning thing so you can imagine it easier if you want-

The light blue haired eighteen or nineteen year old hummed as he got to the university. He met up with Ein, the twenty or twenty one year old giving him a tour of the place. He noticed the werewolf had learned to hide his ears and tail, and tilted his head as he saw that. He shrugged, and went with him around the college, seeing everything that was there. Orientation for the freshman was that evening, then he met up with Ein once again. He squeaked when he was pressed up against a wall, being kissed then Ein took off their shirts. He continued to kiss him, kissing down to his belly button then stopping. He then moved to -fade- -unfade- Kayce panted and whimpered for more, so Ein removed both their pants, then -fade- -unfade- Ein smiled sweetly as he held the smaller boy. He nuzzled and kissed the sleeping boy, then began to drift off himself and was soon asleep.

End


End file.
